


Reunions

by CassDiV



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassDiV/pseuds/CassDiV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time to seek, and a time to be sought after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! Thank you, Rana for the beta.

Junsu logged onto the XBOX and found someone waiting to play. The user name said only Max. He hesitantly plugged in his headset, and sent a message. Within five minutes he had a reply:

"Thought we might work as a team again."

Junsu thought about it for a minute, then connected.

"Subtle, Changmin," he said when the other party connected as well.

"I figured anything else would send you running, Hyung," Changmin answered him over the headset. Junsu started the game, and Changmin joined him online. With little conversation, they began what long hours over years had made habit. Talk was limited to short directions, comment on the gameplay. Junsu could almost play with his eyes closed, and listening to Changmin breathe and mutter over the earpiece, he could almost imagine him there beside him once again.

When they finished the game several hours later, Junsu said, "Thanks, Min."

"You know I've always got your back," Changmin said quietly. Junsu nodded, even knowing Changmin couldn't see it.

"I miss you, too," he whispered when the XBOX showed Max had logged off.

***

Yunho didn't look up when the knock came on the trailer door. He was running lines for the scenes he'd be shooting later that day, and waiting on lunch to be delivered. He called for the person to enter, and glanced up when the door opened then quickly shut again. Standing just inside was Yoochun, bundled head to foot, sunglasses on, carrying a sack and a couple of bottles.

"Chun--How did you...?" Yunho stood up, script forgotten.

"I know a few people from _Sungkyunkwan_ ," Yoochun said, setting the bag and drinks down, and pushing his sunglasses up onto his hat. "They got me on set." He motioned at the bag. "Food got me to you."

Yunho just stared for a long moment, and Yoochun stared back. Then Yoochun blinked, and Yunho saw the uncertainty flood his eyes. His gut clenched, and then he was across the small room, arms around Yoochun.

"I didn't know," Yoochun started, and Yunho felt him swallow against the tears.

"You always know," Yunho reminded him, squeezing tight. "God, it's good to see you." Yunho turned his face into Yoochun's neck for a moment and took a breath. Memories flooded his mind, and he made himself pull away, smiling tightly.

"I did manage to bring you food," Yoochun said. "I ordered from that little place around the corner from our first apartment."

"I could kiss you," Yunho quipped, opening the bag and catching a whiff of even more memory.

"I would like that," Yoochun said softly.

Yunho looked up and reached for Yoochun, closing the distance between them again. The kiss was gentle and warm, each of them remembering and reminding with the smallest of movements.

It was Yoochun who pulled away first. "I just wanted to see you," he whispered. "Í should go before--"

Yunho reached to trail a thumb over Yoochun's lower lip, stopping him from finishing the sentence. "Okay," he said. He smiled. "It's okay," he said again. Yoochun nodded, and reached a hand up to grasp Yunho's fingers against his face. They said a silent goodbye with that touch before Yoochun pulled his sunglasses over his eyes, hunkered down into his scarf and coat, and disappeared out the trailer door.

It was the best lunch Yunho had had in a very long time.

***

On White Day in Japan, Jaejoong was scheduled for his segment of a promotions photoshoot. The stylists were cordial and even a little giddy after Junsu and Yoochun had charmed them the day before, and Jaejoong found the easy banter helped the day speed by. It was toward the end of the shoot, when the stylists were cleaning up and straightening clothing, and Jaejoong was left alone with the photographer and his aids, that he noticed the man behind another camera off to one side. Jaejoong smiled automatically when the main photographer instructed him to do so, and turned his head as the flashbulbs popped. The man off to the side lowered the camera in front of his face, and Jaejoong's jaw dropped. _Changmin?_ He just caught himself before he spoke aloud.

The rest of the shoot they played a kind of hide&seek with one another: Jaejoong sending quick glances his way, Changmin lowering the camera every now and then to smirk at Jaejoong's expression. Finally, the photographer gave up and called it a day. Everyone joined in the traditional applause, and Jaejoong's heart leapt to see Changmin had set the camera down and joined in the congratulations.

He went into the dressingroom and changed out of the last pieces of clothing and into his own comfortable jeans, t-shirt and boots. The stylist came to collect his outfit, and then he was alone as the studio began to empty. Finally, the door opened, and he looked up to see Changmin--still smirking--come into the room.

"New profession?" Jaejoong asked, grinning.

"You _wish_ ," Changmin returned, matching his grin. Jaejoong hopped off the countertop where he'd been sitting and threw his arms around Changmin, who caught and steadied him, as always.

"How did you do it?" Jaejoong wanted to know.

"No one looks at the person behind the camera," Changmin said easily. He laughed at Jaejoong's wide-eyed disbelief. "I may have grabbed an id card from my last shoot here. A couple of phone calls, and..." He shrugged. "Here we are."

Jaejoong couldn't keep from touching him. "Let's get some dinner," he said wrapping Changmin tight and squeezing. "Tell me we can at least do that."

"We can at least do that," Changmin answered.

Jaejoong looked up at him, surprised at the easiness. "You've changed," he said suddenly.

Changmin laughed. "You haven't," he told Jaejoong, brushing at the hair over his eyes. "Come on. I know a place."

"I thought you might," Jaejoong said happily. And grabbing his coat and sunglasses, followed Changmin out the door and into the night.

***

Junsu saw Yunho, somewhere between the shine of the stage cans and the glare of the spotlight, seated just two rows behind the orchestra. It was near the end of the first act of a Tuesday evening performance of Mozart!, and he held his pose a beat longer in the dark just to peer out into the audience and be certain. The curtain began to close, and Junsu felt a surge of emotion when Yunho met his gaze and gave him the smallest of nods.

While Junsu tried to allow his passion to come through in every show, the rest of this performance came from a place inside him that he had not dared to open publicly since he stepped off a stage with four others well over a year ago. He sang for love, for music, for passion and dreams and all the childish and wise things he and Yunho had ever talked about in the quiet hours at night somewhere between exhaustion and the excitement for another day. He gave Yunho the only thing he had left to offer him these days--the sincerity of his voice, and the heart at the heart of his song. He prayed at the last curtain that Yunho would take it, would hold it again as he once did, if only for this moment.

Junsu looked up from his bow to meet Yunho's eyes once again. Slowly, Yunho stood. The applause, the lights, the audience, the screams, the theater--everything faded for that one instant as his hyung clapped for him. Then Yunho pressed his hands together, and held still, closed his eyes and bowed his head. When he opened his eyes once more, there were tears in them. Junsu took a breath and then another, and for the first time in months, his heart eased. Sound, light, the stage came crashing back, and Junsu was borne along on the waves of his castmates, the music, and the applause. When he looked again, the seat two rows back from the orchestra was empty, but his heart was more full than it had been in a very long time.

***

Yoochun came to a stop at an intersection, tapped his fingers on the gearshift impatiently. It wasn't that he was going anywhere important tonight, but the end of the summer, the light at dusk, and the heat all made him restless. The car next to him gunned its engine and he looked over. The windows were heavily tinted like his own, but as he watched, the driver lowered the window. Changmin peered out at him and raised an eyebrow.

The light turned green, and Yoochun threw the car into first and stomped on the gas. He heard the squeal of tires behind him as Changmin followed his lead. They played in traffic, weaving in and out, flooring it through short openings, slamming on their brakes for near-misses. Changmin kept up with him move for move, and Yoochun led them out of the city onto the highway. They sped toward the mountains, pushing both cars far over the speed limits. When the city lights were only a glow on the horizon in the rearview mirror, Yoochun pulled off, winding his way through dimly lit streets until he found a park engulfed in moonlight. He turned his car off, killed the lights, and grabbed his cigarettes. Changmin had pulled up next to him, but Yoochun didn't wait for him to get out of the car.

He was at Changmin's door when it opened. Yoochun half-pulled Changmin out, pushed him up against the car and stepped close. "I think I taught you to drive a little too well," Yoochun murmured as Changmin's hands slid around his waist.

"No one could ever drive like you, Chunnie-ah," Changmin whispered back. The first kiss after so long was like acceleration on an empty road: wild and free and exhilarating. Somewhere between Changmin's car and his, they found each other again, touching as they'd driven--in and out, long strokes, short breaths, risks and rewards, sometimes leading, sometimes being led.

The moon and the heat were the only witnesses to their goodbye. Yoochun watched Changmin's tailights disappear around a corner, listened until he could hear the engine no longer. He sat on the hood of his car, smoked a cigarette, and felt his restlessness fade.

***

Jaejoong yawned as he trudged down his street toward the little soju stand on the corner. It was nearly four in the morning, and he'd told the world goodnight an hour earlier, but he couldn't fall asleep. He ordered something warm, and took it to a deserted table (they were all deserted this time of night) to sip and think.

It was an anniversary, this day. A ten year anniversary. And ten years...shit. Ten years was such a long time ago. It made his chest hurt to think about it. He took a gulp against the tightness, and closed his eyes, tried to remember every detail. A shiver ran through him, and he didn't know if it was the chill, or the fact that every year, the memory seemed a little fainter, a little less meaningful with regard to his life at present.

He sighed and huddled in on himself, breathed into his cup to feel warm air against his face. He should have worn gloves. He looked down at his hands, remembered long fingers dancing through his own. Remembered laughter. He clenched his fists and shoved them into his coat pockets. Remembered the "I love you, Jaejoong," spoken before anyone else in the world recognized that name. Remembered Yunho.

His cup was empty too soon, and his heart ached a little more fiercely in the cold, so he tossed the cup away in a trash can, pulled his coat closer around his heart, and started home. Halfway there, his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, and stopped walking, stood staring at a number that was impossible.

He hit answer, but said nothing. Simply held the phone to his ear.

"I love you, Jaejoong," Yunho whispered across ten years and into his ear.

Then there was nothing--nothing but the silence of the new winter sky, and the reminder of the stars they'd claimed as their own. He put his phone back into his pocket.

"I love you, too," Jaejoong whispered back, his breath curling like smoke off embers in the air. He made his way home, certain as he had been ten years ealier, that Yunho still, already knew.

***

Changmin's gut clenched as the awards MC yelled, "Dong Bang Shin Ki!" He fought the lump in his throat; he wasn't going to break down on stage tonight.

Yunho stood first and turned to him, wrapping him in a gentle hug as the crowd's screams enveloped them both. "Let's do this," he whispered, giving Changmin a final squeeze.

Changmin met his eyes, nodded, and let a smile bloom on his lips. He followed Yunho to the stage, heart pounding at what they were about to do.

"Thank you," Yunho said into the microphone once they'd accepted the award and the audience had quieted some. "There are many people who helped make this possible tonight. In particular, we want to thank Cassiopeia," he paused for the screaming again, "And our families."

Yunho backed away from the mic, and met Changmin's eyes again, raised his eyebrows. Changmin took a breath and stepped forward. "However," he started, finding his voice, "This doesn't belong to just the two of us." The screaming started again, along with looks of concern on the faces of several of the awards show officials. "Dong Bang Shin Ki is five," was all Changmin got out before the hall exploded with sound once again. Cameras found Jaejoong, Junsu, and Yoochun in the audience, sitting still and silent, watching. Listening.

Yunho stepped forward. "They accepted this award on our behalf two years ago. Tonight, we accept it on theirs." They bowed amidst the chaos and noise, ignored the people trying to usher them backstage. Instead, Yunho led the way back out into the audience, made his way to the section where JYJ were sitting, Changmin keeping close at his shoulder.

Jaejoong rose when he realized they were coming. Junsu covered his mouth with one hand, and Yoochun was looking between the two of them and Jaejoong, tears running down his face. Yunho reached Jaejoong and held out the statuette. Jaejoong ignored it and grabbed Yunho in an embrace that brought the loudest cheer yet. Changmin held out his hand to Yoochun, who took it, stood and fell into his arms. Jaejoong and Yunho turned to pull Junsu up with them, and then they were all hugging one another in a different kind of celebration than any award could ever evoke.

The MC was attempting to regain order, and several of the officials were moving toward the five of them. "We've got a limo waiting," Changmin whispered into the huddle of arms and shoulders and faces.

Arms slung over shoulders, hands around waists, Dong Bang Shin Ki left the hall amidst the chanting of their name on the lips of those who stood by them, and the promise of retribution on the faces of those who knew they could no longer control them. Changmin felt a weight lift as he stepped into the waiting limo with Yoochun on one side and Junsu on the other.

As the limo pulled away, they sat just looking at each other, the reality of what had happened sinking in. Changmin looked down and saw that Yoochun was gripping his hand, as though afraid he would lose him if he let go.

"Yoochun," Changmin said into the quiet, "I'm not going to disappear." This made Junsu laugh and Yoochun sob. Yunho slid off the facing seat, pulling Jaejoong with him to sit on the floor at their feet.

"No one is going anywhere," Yunho reaffirmed, resting his head against Junsu's leg. Jaejoong curled up between Changmin's knees and into Yunho's arms, and Changmin lay his head on Yoochun's shoulder, felt Junsu's hand on his thigh.

No one said anything for a long time. Then Junsu began to sing _Proud_.

 _Ashibaya ni toori sugiteku  
Dore dake no kisetsu  
Mou sugitan darou_

One by one, they each joined in, relief flooding faces and voices at the recovered familiarity, harmonies restoring bonds that held out over contracts, media and time.

"Where are we going?" Junsu asked when they finished the song.

"On vacation," Yunho answered wiping his eyes. "A real vacation."

"With just us," Changmin added, as Jaejoong smiled up at him.

"We're running away," Yoochun whispered, but he sounded awed.

"We're running away," Changmin echoed, folding the ache of the past into the hope of the future. As the limo sped them toward their next destination, he knew this reunion would be their last--there was nothing in the world that could make them let go of one another now.


End file.
